


An Alpha To Call His Own

by Prentice



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Extremis Tony Stark, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Omega Tony Stark, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Tony Stark Has Self-Esteem Issues, inappropriate thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prentice/pseuds/Prentice
Summary: The first few times it happened, Tony didn’t really think much about it. After all, everyone had inappropriate thoughts about someone they probably shouldn't, right...?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 289





	An Alpha To Call His Own

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my January 'What If?' challenge (#2 - A/B/O; Pining). Right now, this can absolutely be read as a one-shot but I'm hoping to add to it as I get the time. No guarantees about when as I rarely have time to write these days but I'll do my best. 
> 
> _Edit for clarity: while I do use the term 'pussy' here, I don't actually mean intersex Omega Tony (though that's fun too!). This is more about what Tony's headspace is re:being an Omega and his own fun dirty thoughts. If you're not cool with the terminology or how it's used here, please find your way to a fic more to your taste as I'm not going to change it going forward. Thank you!_
> 
> As always, check the tags. I'm not your mum, your bff, or your therapist and your reading habits are _your_ responsibility so be informed and empowered and have fun!

The first few times it happened, Tony didn’t really think much about it.

Which was, yeah, it was a little weird, maybe, to be so dismissive about it, but it wasn’t a big deal. Everyone had had it happen to them at least once in their life. Probably even more than once, even if they didn’t want to admit it, and Tony wasn’t the exception to that. 

After all, he’d done and thought and _gotten off on_ weirder shit before and it wasn’t like anything would come of it. It was just the way the mind worked. Latching onto random shit that happened during the day and then throwing it back at you at the most awkward moment possible.

Kind of like puberty boners. Only more random. And less fun.

So, yeah, Tony didn’t really think much about it later.

It was just one of those things that happened sometimes, and maybe it was a little weird afterward, when he was panting and sweaty and _wrecked_ against his sheets. The artificial knot he’d just been riding still pushed deep into his aching pussy. Come and slick coating his thighs, his bedding, and the soft swell of his ass, but it was just…

One of those things.

That happened.

Sometimes.

To everyone. Including Tony. Especially Tony, who bit his bottom lip as he gently pulled his favorite toy from between his legs, body shuddering and eyes rolling as it dragged another helpless whimper from his lips.

And honestly, it was just…

It was natural – it was _normal_ – to maybe think about something or someone you maybe shouldn’t when you were getting yourself off.

Tony had done it plenty of times before. He was sure he had. It was just something that happened – his brain cross-wiring itself on a thought or an image or a _person_ that, under any other circumstances, he wouldn’t think of like that – and he wasn’t going to feel bad or weird or _wrong_ about it.

It happened to everyone, and it wasn’t like Peter would ever know about it. It wasn’t like anyone would ever tell him. Tony sure in the hell wouldn’t.

Not only because it was wrong – Tony was Peter’s mentor for fuck’s sake, the Yoda to his Luke, and while Tony didn’t like to think about it, he was also old enough to be the kid’s _father_ (which, _fuck_ , Tony had always known he was a little fucked up but, **_jesus_** , maybe Rhodey Bear’s crack about Tony’s daddy issues having daddy issues all those years ago wasn’t wrong) – but also because Peter didn’t deserve it.

Not from Tony, who was already on the wrong side of fifty and the kind of Omega no self-respecting Alpha could ever or would ever want or need. Hell, he hadn’t even managed to keep Pepper, and she was as Beta as they come. Well, a Beta who was more than capable of holding her own against an Alpha if she needed to, but still, the point stood.

He wasn’t any Alpha’s first choice. He never had been. He probably never would be.

Still, though, it didn’t hurt anything or anyone to think about. Didn’t hurt anything or anyone to fantasize about. Didn’t hurt anything or anyone at all, period, end of story.

And, yeah, so what if it had only started out by accident, it wasn’t like Tony was taking _advantage_ of anyone or anything. Peter was just – he was a nice-looking kid was all. He was handsome.

Tony would even go so far as to say gorgeous, especially now that he was a little bit older and some of his more Alpha-centric traits were starting to present themselves. Like that jawline, which, _Christ_ , Tony had never been a biter but he’d had more than one indecent fantasy about putting an _imprint_ of his _teeth_ along the strong sharp jut of it. Or, fuck, those broad shoulders.

They were…

 _Fuck_.

Sometimes Tony wondered about how they’d feel with his legs thrown over them. Or maybe his hands spread across them. Back arched and pussy throbbing, fingernails scraping against Peter’s shoulder blades as Tony rode his young knot like there was nothing else in the world he’d rather do.

In fact, give it a few years and awkwardly adorable science geek or not, Tony was willing to bet good money that a budding Alpha like Peter would be waist-deep in hot little Omegas by the dozens. All of them ready and willing to throw themselves at – or _under_ – him if he asked. Fuck knew Tony would have if he was a few decades younger.

Not that he would admit that.

To anyone.

Ever.

Even so, it was true.

Peter was – _Christ_ – he was a catch. Tony knew that. _Saw_ that.

Even at nineteen, Peter was growing into his Alpha dynamic the way Tony knew some Alphas could only dream of. The time they spend together tinkering in the lab or just hanging out in the tower reinforcing that opinion at every turn. The easy banter and surprising snapshots of Alpha temperament enough to make Tony’s chest ache every time he thought about another Omega – _any_ Omega – finally catching the kid’s eye.

Which would happen.

Of course, it would happen.

Honestly, Tony was surprised it hadn’t happened already. Peter was still a young man, after all, with all the raging hormones that went along with being one, and even though Tony had never heard the kid talk about mating an Omega, he knew it was only a matter of time. Which was probably why…

Well, it was probably why it had happened.

Why Tony had even thought of it.

Of _him_.

Some random, seemingly subconscious, part of his omega-mind fastening onto the thought so frequently that he couldn’t help but – _fixate_ – on it just a little bit. Legs spreading and head tilting unconsciously any time he thought about it because Peter was becoming everything Tony had never bothered to look for in an Alpha but was desperately starting to want. Need, even, if his normally sporadic and almost entirely non-existent in the last few years heat cycle had anything to say about it.

 _God_ , ever since he’d been forced to inject himself with Extremis all those months ago things had been – he’d been – _fuck_ , it was like he was a teenager again. Omega hormones raging in a way he hadn’t felt in years. Decades, even.

Only, no, it wasn’t fair to blame it on Extremis, was it. He’d thought about Peter – _wanted_ Peter – for longer than that. Had lain in bed, legs spread wide, pussy wet and full of his favorite toy, and fantasized about Peter.

Who was an Alpha. Who Tony sometimes imagined was _his_ Alpha. _His_. No one else’s.

And it was…

It was a problem.

A big fucking problem.

One that Tony wasn’t sure how he was going to fix. Not without crossing a line he’d once promised himself he never would. Especially with Peter.

Peter, who Tony was slowly starting to realize he’d give anything to call his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any lingering tense or grammar issues.


End file.
